Yu-Gi-Oh! XYZ Future Sight
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Summary: One Day Natsumi Kato apears in New Domino City with strange Cards called XYZ Monsters who have many Powers. She has no Memory's and is in search for it. Do the dark Signers hold the Key to her Memory's? And How can she use Cards never seen by anyone before? Can she gain back her Memory's? And what has Yliaster to do with this? Only the Stars will know.


_**Yu-Gi-Oh! XYZ Future Sight**_

Summary: One Day Natsumi Kato apears in New Domino City with strange Cards called XYZ Monsters who have many Powers. She has no Memory's and is in search for it. Do the dark Signers hold the Key to her Memory's? And How can she use Cards never seen by anyone before? Can she gain back her Memory's? And what has Yliaster to do with this? Only the Stars will know. Includes Cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal but mostly Original XYZ. Yu-Gi-Oh! And it's Sequels as well as all Cards associated to them are Property of Konami Inc. and this is a Non Profit Project of mine, no Bullying me okay?

Chapter 1: I build the Gate to the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon!

Darkness, this was the first she saw as her Eyes opened. Though, on second Thought it was just a dark Sky hung full of dark Cloads.

A young Girl laid atop a cracked Building, looking dully at the Sky above her unsure what was going on. She stood at 4,78 Feet and had Shoulder Length, dark blue Hair that was kept in a straight Manner. She wore a red Jacket with black T-Shirt, a grey Jeans and had a Pair of red and orange stripped Sneakers on. On her left Arm was a Constraption with five Fields on it, a Part that was directly on her Arm and connected to the Fields and a Slot was visible towards the Back of her Hand.

She groaned slightly as she sat up and rubbed her sore Head as she sat up, on her Pants two Boxes wer strapped to the Sides of her and you could see Card Decks pocking out. "Ouch, what has happened? Where am I?" Asked the Girl unsure, her blue Eyes scanning the Surounding Area with confusion but then she tilted her Head even more confused and with a Frown. "And who am I again? Damn, why can't I remember?" Asked the Girl frustrated allready and jumped up.

She stumbled slightly from the fast Motion before shaking it but then a few Memory's come back, at last. Natsumi Kato, her Name, and she was a Duellist. Further she found the Knowledge for the Card Game Duell Monsters was still in her Head and how to use the different Cards in her own Deck.

But where she was she didn't know, not at all. She searched for a Way down and decided upon a Stairway that led down as it seemed. As she walked down the Flight of Steps she noticed that some Pieces were missing, she wondered what had happened for such a Thing to happen but leaped over the different Holes simply.

As she reached the Basement she was a bit surprised at finding a Man waiting there with something that she knew was a Duell Disk like her own. "Finally, the Intruder try's to escape but the Spider is allready on the Hunt." Stated the Man grinning madly while she was confused at that.

She tilted her Head and asked: "What do you mean? And who are you anyway?" The Man frowned at that and looked at her more closely as he noticed that she was the wrong Person.

He snorted and said then: "Sorry but I didn't realize that you're the another Kid but anyway, if you want to go through here you must win in a Duell or give me you're Cards, and I will take them anyway because I will win even if you would try to duell." Natsumi frowned at that, this wasn't Confidence, that was down right Arrogancy with Capital Letters to it.

She took her Deck and inserted it into the Slot, at least she could duell him. "No Idea what you're Problem is Mister but to assume you will Win just like that isn't going to win you this Duell." She countered while her Duell Disk activated. It differed from his Duell Disk in that hers had a blue Casing and red Fields for the Monster Cards. The Life Point Counter was a vibrant red as well while he had a dull grey Duell Disk with blue Fields and Counter.

The Man sneered and answered then: "I'm the greatest Duellist alive, there is no Way a Kid like you, a mere Girl more over, could even take a single Lifepoint of me." He claimed and Natsumi narrowed her Eyes at that, how Arrogant was that Guy anyway? "Now come on! Duell!" Called he and she chorused it in the same intensity.

Natsumi: 8000 LP

Hirogane: 8000 LP

He drew, without asking her, first. "Allright! I summon **Chainsaw Insect** in Attack Mode!" He called and before him a large Ant like Monster apeared that had a Pair of Chainsaw like Pincers on it's Head (2400 Atk). "With this Awesome Monster I end my Turn, now you're speechless right little Girl?" Asked the arrogant Man while Natsumi looked at the Monster, allright it was impressive for a Level four Monster she had to admit but it wasn't unbeatable.

She sighed and answered to that with: "That we will see, my Turn and I draw!" She Announced and looked to her Hand. /Allright, her goe's nothing./ She thought, allready the Strategy in her Head. "I set a Monster in upside down Defense Mode and set two Cards face down, you're Turn." She announced and the Man just smirked, misinterpreting her defensive Demeanor as Weakness.

He drew and then took another Monster. "I summon another **Chainsaw Insect **in Attack Mode!" He announced and another Monster apeared on the Field that looked exactly like the last one (2400 Atk.)

Natsumi grinned and said then: "You have fallen for my Trap: I activate **Networked Defense**. If I have no XYZ Monster on my Field but you have two I can use them as XYZ Material to summon a XYZ Monster with a Rank equal to you're Monsters Level." She Announced and the two Chainsaw Insects disapeared into a swirling red Portal. "Now I will build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon: Come out **Insectoid King!**" She Announced and out of the Portal come a large Insectoid with Human like Build but a Carapace. He had Crown like Horns, held a Ceptre in his Right upper Limb and a Shield in the left upper while the Mid Extremity's held a Pair of Swords.

**Insectoid King**

Rank: 4

2700 Atk. 2300 Def.

XYZ Material: 2

Around the Monster two slow Shootingstars seemed to circle while it stood at good 7,90 Feet Height.

The Man lost all Color in his Face at seeing that and then noticed the black Renders of her Card as well as the yellow Stars in black Circles. "Wait! How can you play this Card? What Kind of Card is that anyway?" Asked the Man shocked.

Natsumi grinned slightly and explained then: "This is a XYZ Monster, while Synchro Monster combine their Powers the XYZ gain Strength from the Monsters they are made of, the XYZ Material. But anyway, now comes the second Effect of **Networked Defense**, if this Card is used to summon a XYZ Monster with the same Type as the XYZ Material then I can summon a Monster with a Level equal or one Level higher than the ones I used for summoning from you're Field. So I summon **Vice Dragon** in Attack Mode!" She Anounced and before her a purple, grotesque Dragon apeared with tattered Wings and all in all very uggly. (2000 Atk.)

The Man bit his lower Lip but set a Spell/Trap Card face down onto the Field. "I end my Turn." He said, not happy at all that he didn't have a good Hand at the Moment.

Natsumi grinned and drew herself. "Allright! That is the Thing!" She Anounced and flipped her downside Card, **Crimson Ninja** (300 Atk.). "I target you're set Card, let's see if it is a Trap!" She anounced and the Card, flipped, revealing a **Mirror Force** Trap Card that was destroyed in the next Instant. "Allright, now that you're Card is down I will tribute **Crimson Ninja **to summon my **Crawling Dragon**!" She anounced and a tattered, old and rather weak looking Dragon apeared whose Fore Fangs were showing through it's Jaw. (1600 Atk.) Then she took another Card from her Hand. "Next I activate the Spell **Will of the Dragon** tha allows me to summon a Dragon if I have at least two different ones on the Field, this one from my Deck!" She anounced and took a Card that was send out of her Deck. "I summon **Dark Flare Dragon** in Attack Mode!" She called out and a red Dragon with black Armor, that covered much of it's Body,and a Circle of Fire surounding it apeared before her (2400 Atk). "And now Time for another XYZ and for my Ace to apear!" She called and Hirogane lost his Facial Color. "Infinite Power, come together and build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon, bring Victory and Prosper **Number 125: Infinity Dragon!**" She called out and this Time it seemed a Spiral Galaxy apeared were the three Dragons had disapeared before a Explosion occured and the Monster apeared.

The Monster was a large light blue, nearly white scaled Dragon with darker blue Patches on many Parts of his Body like Armor. It had a slim but muscular Body, broad Hands with long Claws on long Arms and large Bat like Wings. On it's left Shoulder you could see the Number 125 and three Shooting Star like Orbs orbited the great Dragon that stood at roughly 22,77 feet Height.

**Number 125: Infinity Dragon**

Rank: 5

? Atk. ? Def.

XYZ Material: 3

You could say that the Man, Hirogane, was shocked, now she took out a Dragon, that was Clicheé in his Opinion. Then the Points that were displayed changed rapidly (6000 Atk). "Oh, by the Way: **Number 125: Infinity Dragon** can only be summoned by using three or more Dragon Type Monsters of Level five. Further his Attack and Defense Points are equal to the added together Attack Points of the XYZ Material Monsters. This brings us to the Result of 6000 Attack and Defense Points." She informed him while Hirogane slightly slumped down, damn it. "I activate **Insectoid King**'s second Effect. If I have a Monster with Number in it's Name on my Field, I can add **Insectoid King** and his Material as XYZ Material to that Monster. Further they are considered Monsters of the same Type as the Number Monster from that Point on." She explained and **Insectoid** **King** vanished into a Sphere before that one and the other two flew towards **Infinity Dragon** who now had six Spheres around him and his Effect kicked in for his Attack Points (13.500 Atk.). "Letting you're Field wide open was you're Mistake, now I will end the Duell. **Infinity Dragon**! Direct Attack with Galactic Emperor Strike!" She called and the large Dragon stood up on it's Hindlegs and formed a large Fireball in blue, red and green Colors formed before he threw it at the Duellist who cried in false Pain at the Collision of 13.500 Attack Points in one Strike.

Hirogane: 8000 à 0 LP.

He fell to his Knees and, deciding to make a Run for it, she run past the shocked Man out of the Building and faster down the Street than he could have stood up. The Man though, after a Minute or so, suddenly cried out: "Impossible! I can't lose! And do you know why? I'm the greatest Duellist in the World!" He didn't even notice that she was allready gone and got into a Fit of Rage.

Natsumi on the other Hand stopped after 20 Minutes of Running and leaned against a Wall panting. She decided that she hated People like that, who were mistreating others and trying to rob others even Childs like her. She looked around, she wondered just what happened, the entire City looked wrecked beyond Meassure. Cracked Buildings, Cracks in the Streets and she could see even the Subway Tunnel from her Position.

She looked at the Sky and frowned, as she felt a Raindrop on her Face, was beginning to Rain and she wasn't sure if she could find Shelter around here. "Hey! What are standing her alone?" Asked a Voice her and as she turned around she found a slightly older looking but still very young Boy with long red Hair, a blue baggy Jacket with a yellow Undershirt and brown Pants as well as an yellow Knit Hat.

Seeing as he looked more concerned then angry she answered in the only Trueth she had: "I have lost my Memory's and don't know where I'm exactly. Do you know a Place where I could stay for the Time being?" He blinked at her open Question but smiled then, she nearly heard the 'I'm elder then you, so I play the older Brother Figure' Mode get into Motion in him.

He draw her to his Chest with one Hand and answered: "If that is so then come with me, my Friend and me life here in the proximity and they surely won't mind you staying with us." He proclaimed and started dragging her entusiastically with him like a Kid bringing a new Friend Home.

She wondered if that was a good Idea but she could feel he wasn't a bad Person, something just said it to her but what she didn't know. Unbeknownst to her the Number 215 flashed over her right Cheek for a Moment but faded soon after again out of Sight.

The Boy dragged her into the Subway over a flight of Stairs, the up to now least destroyed Part of the entire City. "Hey, I did kind of forget to ask you how you're Name is, can you remember it at least?" Asked the Boy her and Natsumi had to surpress a Chukle at that, she found it quite funny, at least someone nice in this new City.

She smiled at him and said then: "Yeah, that I remember. My Name is Natsumi Kato, and I'm a Duellist. Actually that is allready all I know aside of speaking, breathing and walking." The Boy was a bit puzzled but grinned then as he understood her little Joke, at and not to mention she was a Duellist even if she was a Child.

He chuckled and answered then. "I too, but I'm not so great actually, my Friend Yusei is much better he could even beat the Turbo Duell King Jack Atlas I think." He explained but earned a confused Look from her and remembered that Celebrity's weren't included in her little List of Things she remembered. "Jack is the Champion in Turbo Duell Branche but Yusei is at least equal in Skill. I'm Rally by the Way, Rally Dawson." He explained and she nodded simply until they reached a Kind of Subway Station in the Middle of the Subway Line it seemed.

A rather slim Man with a thin Chinbeard, a blue Bandana and a green Top and light Blue Jeans. "Hey Rally, whom do you have with you?" Asked the Man a bit surprised, lightbrown Hair sticking out of his Bandana while his black Hair looked at the Amnesiak Girl with curiosity.

Rally grinned and explained: "That here is Natsumi Kato, she has Amnesia and I found her wandering around the City. She say's she is a Duellist by the Hand and all that she remembers aside her Name and basic Body and Interaction Functions so to speak are how to play Duell Monsters." He grinned at the little Joke that he made with her own Way of explaining. Then he looked to her and explained: "This is Blitz, he is a Friend of me and Lifes with us her, this by the Way is known to most as Yusei's Hideout, he is the unchallenged best Duellist around this Zone." Natsumi nodded just, allready interested in who that Yusei Guy was and how good he was, she wrote it down as a Duellist Instinct to search good Opponents for Duells.

Rally brought her onto the Platform were she could see a kind of Tent with Cables going to a few small Container like Boxes, mostlikely a Electricity Generator in there. Some other Sleeping Arangements and other Boxes were here and there, apparently this was their Hideout since a while. She noticed further some Parts of a Machine, if the Wheel was any Indication then it was mostlikely for a D-Runner.

Summ it up, this looked actually realy cool. "Is here someone building a D-Runner or so?" Asked Natsumi who wanted to know who it was out of curiosity and pointed at the D-Runner Parts scattered around the Place. As they looked shocked at her she explained with a Shrug: "D-Runner and Riding Duells were among the 'what I knew about Duell Monsters' Memory's, you know?" This got her some Nods of Understanding, interestingly enough the Girl had at least this much Information in her left.

Rally grinned and explained: "Yusei is building one, his first D-Runner was stolen by Jack a few Years ago and now we all are building another one together. He was from what I know on a Test Run as I left." She nodded and looked around while the two Satellite Denicents looked her over. First of all she didn't look like a Satellite, actually she looked more like she was from the City. Then her Duell Disk was a bit strange. The Duell Felds weren't rounded on the Ends of the Curve were they were held but ended in a Spike, letting it look nearly like a Weapon. The Field Color and Display Color were further strange as well and a strange hiroglyphic Symbol was seen over the Deck slot of her Duell Disk and gave it a somewhat mystic Look to it.

Blitz thought shortly and grinned then. "Hey Natsumi, how about a Duell? Probably you will gain a bit of you're Memory if you duell more often." Natsumi looked a bit confused at that but then smiled.

She nodded and answered: "Allright, Thanks Blitz. But I must warn you: Some of my Cards seem to be unknown, don't ask me why though." He nodded, the two of then got to the Rails of the Subway and Natsumi inserted her Deck into the Slot while Blitz did the same.

They both drew their Cards and called: "Duell!"

Natsumi: 8000 Lp.

Blitz: 8000 Lp.

Blitz smirked and explained: "I will Start! Draw!" With that he drew a sixth Card and looked at it before taking another one from his Hand. "I summon **Axt Raider** in Attack Mode!" He declared and before him apeared a Humanoid Monster in a golden Chestarmor with a purple Kilt like Skirt, purple Hair and a golden rendered Helm with red Cap on it and Spikes. (1700 Atk.). "I set one Card Face down and you're on it." He explained and the Card flashed short before him on the Field.

Natsumi nodded and answered: "Allright, Draw!" With that she drew her Card and looked at it, grinning widely. "I summon **Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb **in Attack Mode!" Before her a orange scaled Dragon with golden Armor apeared. Two Pieces on his Back generated orange Energy Wings and he was rather Muscular but lacked Horns (1800 Atk.). "Go Gebeb! Destroy **Axt Raider**, Hieratic Slam!" She shouted and her Monster stormed fore before grabbing it's Victim, heaving it over it's Head and smashing the Warrior into it's Knee with the Back first.

A audible Snap later his Monster vanished and he lost Life Points. "Shit." He cursed.

Blitz: 7900 Lp.

Natsumi grinned widely and took out her Deck before holding it so that she could look through it. "Now the Effekt of **Gebeb** activates, if he destroy's a Monter I can summon a Dragon Type Monster from my Deck but it loses all of it's Attack Points. I think I decide upon **Alexandrite Dragon**!" She Explained and slapped the Monster onto her Duell Disk. The Monster that apeared was a large european Style Dragon with countless White Diamond like Scales on it's Body and blue Eyes. (2000 à 0 Atk. 100 à 0 Def.). "Next I get into the Main Phase 2 and activate Dragons Will! If I have two Dragon-Type Monsters with the same Level on my Field I can summon another Dragon of the same Level. So come on out **Delta Flyer**!" She called and before her apeared a brown, slim Dragon with white Wings that looked like three very large Feathers (1500 Atk.; Tuner). "And now I will summon one of the Monster I spoke of, I overlay Level four **Delta Flyer**, **Alexandrite Dragon** and **Hieratic Dragon Gebeb** in Order to build the Overlay Network!" She anounced and the three Monsters become Spheres of Light and vanished into a Kind of red Disk like Portal. "Show the Might of the Dragon Lords! XYZ Summon: **Converter Dragon**!" She Anounced and a large Fire Bust tore out of the Portal.

The Fire begun to part and a large, humanoid Dragon apeared. He had red Scales, Ember Eyes and wore a Kind of black and red Armor and a Sword on his Back, a Bastard Sword and a large one. The Dragon was roughly 7,30 Feet tall and towered over his Mistress. In the Center of it's Chest was a Emblem with a blue Gem in it found. Three Orbs orbited the Dragon and

**Converter Dragon**

Rank: 4

2200 Atk. 1100 Def.

XYZ Material: 3

Blitz Gawked at that, that was a large Bugger. "I set one Card Face down, I end my Turn." She explained and the Card winked into Existence. "I told you that some of my Cards are unknown, from what I saw my XYZ Monster are a Monster Category no one aside myself knows of, don't know why though." She explained while the others were a bit shocked, she just summoned three Monsters to summon this XYZ Monster?

Blitz drew one Card, asking himself what this Card exactly was, or what it had for Effekts because such a difficult Summon had to be a Reason worth more than 2200 Attack Points. "Allright, I summon a Monster in Face Down Defense Mode and set another Card Face down as well. You're Turn." He explained, a bit Nervous about her having such a Monster that he didn't know.

Now Natsumi drew again and smirked at her Hand, exactly what she needed. "The first Thing I do is activating Converter Dragons Special Effekt. I can remove one XYZ Material from him to permanently Raise his Attack Points by 500, but only once per Turn." With that one of the Orbs stopped it's Orbit and vanished into the Gem of the armored Dragon while she discarded **Hieratic Dragon **to the Graveyard (2200 à 2700 Atk.). "Next I summon **Ancient Dragon** from my Hand!" She explained and a Dragon with Creme colored Scales, wide Wings and Spikes all over his Body apeared (1400 Atk.). "Allright **Converter Dragon**, Attack his Face down Monster, Infection Strike!" She commanded and the Dragon leapt into the Air, his Sword being drawn and glowing a sickly green Color.

Blitz Monsterapeared, it was a green, Rat like Monster with a darkblue, Armor like Hide on it's Back, **Prevent Rat** (2000 Def.). The Dragon sliced through his Monster and it shrieked as the Gash of the Sword glowed green. To Blitz Shock his Monster was drawn by **Converter Dragon** over to Natsumis Side of the Field and suddenly transformed into a Dragon not unlike **Crawling Dragon** (500 Atk. à 1000 Atk.; Beast à Dragon).

He looked shocked at his more ferocious looking Monster and Natsumi grinned at him. "If **Converter Dragon **destroys a Monster in Battle, that Monster will reapear on my Side of the Field and turn into a Dragon-Type Monster. Further more it gains 500 Attack Points. In other Words: **Converter Dragon** doe's what his Name suggests: He converts others into Dragons." She explained the allready second Effekt of her Monster, that got worse and worse. "Oh, by the Way: XYZ Material refers to the Monsters used to summon a XYZ Monster, you see, they are overlayd on one another with the XYZ on Top, removing one for it's Effekt sends it to the Graveyard. Many Cards in my Deck either suplement XYZ Monster or are simply to summon them and Synchro Monsters, not to mention that they are specialised all in all for Special Summon and Level Manipulation." She explained a bit more and Blitz understood now what she did with the Cards earlier. Then she pointed at him and smirked. "**Prevent Rat**! Direkt Attack on you're Former Masters Life Points! Reversed Defense!" She called out and the Monster rolled into a Ball before rolling at him and hitting him with it's Attack before returning to his it's new Mistress.

Blitz: 6900 LP.

He groaned slightly but then her third Dragon apeared above him. "**Ancient Dragon**, Attack with Ancestral Flame!" She declared and her Dragon let a Stream of Fire loose that hit him, he had to shield his Eyes against the Brightness of the White Flames and had to remind himself this was only a Hologram, not real Flames.

Blitz: 5500 LP.

As he looked again her Dragon had come back to her and his Attack Points raised by 500 along with his Level. "**Ancient Dragon **has a Special Effekt, if he delivers Battle Damage his Level will Raise by one and his Attack Points by 500." She explained and he cursed (1900 Atk.). "So, now into the Main Phase Number two, I activate **Converter Dragons** Third Effet, I can add on Dragon Type Monster as XYZ Material to him and I use **Prevent Rat**. She explained and her Monster become a glowing Orb and begun circling around her Monster. "I can only do this once per Turn but you have an Idea I think." She explained as she ended her Turn.

On the Side Rally Chukled nervously, that was a very one sided Duell he had to Admit. "Hey who is that Kid?" Asked a Voice and as he turned around he found a rather short but broad young Man with short, brown Hair and typical Satellite Atire. Next to him stood another young Man with dark blue Hair in a Spiky Ponytail, Glasses and a green Sweater. All in all, he was pretty Nerdy looking.

Rally grinned and explained: "That is Natsumi, she has lost most of her Memory's aside of her Name and how to duell. Blitz thought she could regain some Memory's if she duels others and so he offered to do it." The others nodded at that, but had honestly said no Idea what Monsters she was using there, she was pretty good though.

Blitz drew now again, a bit a Fïèld Controll Deck, and not you're Standard Run of the Mill one. "I play one Monster face down and end my Turn, you're on." He explained and the two Cards apeared before him, a weak Defense actually.

Natsumi drew and just continued. "I summon **Delta Flyer** in Attack Mode!" She declared and a brown, skinny looking Dragon with white Feather like Wings apeared before her (1500 Atk.). "Now I will activate his Special Effekt, I can choose a Monster on the Field and raise it's Level by one untile the End Phase. I raise **Delta Flyer**'s Level from Level four to Level five!" She Explained and Delta Flyer grew a bit from the small Dragon he was to, yeah to a Dragon with good 10cm more Length. "Now I Tune in my **Delta Flyer** with my **Ancient Dragon** for a Synchro Summon!" She Declared and her **Delta Flyer** turned into five glowing Orbs that formed the Sunchro Portals around Ancient Dragon. "Celestial Lights, bring down the Force of the Heavens and open the Gate to Victory! Synchro Summon, bring Victory to this Duell, **Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon**!" She declared and a Pillar of Light took in the Portals. Out of the Portal come a massive white Dragon, seemingly Serpentine and wearing white Armor lined with Gold. It had no Legs but a Pair of Arms and towered over it's Mistress without Problem.

**Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon**

Atk. ? Def. 3000

Dragon/Synchro/Effekt, Lv. 10

Blitz took a Step back by this Level 10 Monster, that was Overkill. "I must inform you that Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragons Effekt gives him Attack Points equal to my Amount of Cards on my Hand Times 800." Natsumi informed him and The Attack Points apeared (2400 Atk.) "Now I activate one of my Face down Cards: **Pot of Greed! **This allows me to draw two Cards." She explained and drew two more Cards. (2400 à 4000 Atk.) Now Blitz become realy nervous, that was bad, that was realy, realy bad! "Next I activate **Converter Dragons** Effekt and discard one XYZ Material to raise his Level." She explained, doing it again with her Monster and it's Power raised again. (3200 Atk.) "**Converter Dragon!** Attack his Face Down Monster!" She commanded and her Monster leapt forward.

Now Blitz grinned. "Reverse Card open! **Negate Attack!**" He declared and his Card activated, making a Shield of Energy apear between his Monster and hers.

To his Shock Natsumi grinned. "I activate **Converter Dragons **fourth and last Effekt, by discarding a XYZ Material I can negate the Effekt of Trap or Spell Card once per Turn and destroy the Card." She explained and one of the two Balls shot out and destroyed his Card. Then her Monster was upon his, revealing **Armored Lizard**, a bipedal Reptilian Monster with dark blue Armor like Scales with green Skin looking out between it's Plates. (1500 Atk.) Blitz Eyes widened as he found that this was it.

**Converter Dragon **Slashed into his Monster before dragging it onto her Field, the Reptil turning into a small Dragon like Monster with Horns. "Oh that is bad, her Monsters have combined 5500 Attack Points, exactly the same as his Life Points!" Stated Tank, the... broader of the two Newcomers.

Natsumi smiled and then said: "Blitz-san, that Duell was realy fun but it is over, my next Attack will End this Duell. **Armored Lizard**! Direct Attack on his Life Points!" With that the Transformed Beast attacked him, leaving four glowing, holographik Claw Marks on his Chest.

Blitz: 4000 LP.

He gritted his Teeth but then her other Dragon was upon him. / Shit./ He thought as the Monster opened it's Jaws and Air was sucked into it.

Natsumi grinned and pointed with her right Hand at him. "**Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon**! Direkt Attack on his Life Points with Supreme Hurrikane!" She Called out and a enormous Tornado left the Jaws of the Dragon, washing over Blitz and obliterating his Life Points.

Blitz: 0 LP.

Natsumi: 8000 LP.

As the Holographic Dust left the Battlefield and the Dragons returned to nothingness, Natsumi moved towards Blitz and held out the two Cards that she had obtained through offering them and taking them over. "Here are you're Cards, it was Fun but... No Me-" She stopped as something caught her Attention behind Blitz.

It was a strange Furrball, it looked a lot like a Kuriboh but had white Furr, larger Wings, a Helmet and on that Helmet, engraved in red, was the Number 01. The little, slightly Transparent Entity gave of a Series of high pitched Sounds, the Eyes in the Shape of upright down U's and then it faded.

She shook her Head as she took out a Card out of her Extra Deck. **Number 01: Kuriben**, that gave her a Memory back, Duell Spirits and Kuriben was her Spirit. And... there was something with the Spirit World and the Numbers, but she didn't remember what. "Hey Natsumi, is everythin allright? Why are you starring at that Card?" This brought her out of the Stupor as Rally asked her this and she shook her Head.

She looked at them and now smiled slightly. "I just got a bit of Memory back, not much but I vaguelly remember that me apearing her had something to do with the Spirit World and the Number Card's, the XYZ Monster of that Typ. But... What exactly I don't know." She explained and then blinked as she noticed there were two more People then before, she hadn't noticed until now.

Rally noticed her Surprise and had to hold a Laugh. "Natsumi, these two are Tank and Nervin, they are Friends of me and life here too. Now only Yusei had to come and then-" Rally was cut off Mid sentence as the Roar of a Engine was heard before a red D-Runner come into View with a red helmed young Man on it. It had a Kind of Protrusion that reached from the Back of the Machine in an Arc over the Person but didn't go to the other End.

Further it had two Bracers conected to the Backside that looked like they were used for controlling the Vehicle while the Duell Fields were on the Front behind what she asumed were the Engines. The Man wore a darkblue Jacket, darkgrey, slightly green Jeans and took his Deck out of the Slot for it. As he took of his Helmet a Face with rather sharp Forms was apparent under a wild Mane of Hair that stood out into every Direction.

He looked towards them and Natsumi overcome a Feeling, somehow he knew that this young Man was incredible strong as a Duellist. It was, yeah it was as if he had a Duell Aura that was telling her this. "Hey Yusei! Look I have found this Chip, you can use it for you're D-Runner!" Called Rally happilly as he run up to the Turbo Duelist.

Yusei smiled but then he noticed the, to him, unknown Face. "Hmm? Who is that Girl over there?" Asked Yusei a bit confused about her being in there Hideout.

Rally laughed a bit nervously and answered: "That's Natsumi, she is a Duellist but has lost most of her Memory's but she is realy good, she has owned Blitz without any Difficulty at all. I offered to her to stay here for a while until she knows where she can go or something." Yusei nodded and Natsumi was actually relieved to see this, She didn't know anything about this City after all.

In a unknown Location three Figures observed this all, one being the Size of Natsumi, the second the Size of Yusei and the third was a pretty broadshouldered and strongly build Man with a thick Mustache. All of them wore white Garbs and some Iron Panels. The two younger looking ones over oposite Eyes, the old Man over his Mouth.

"She regains her Memory's faster then we thought, and even so she has allready contacted Yusei." Observed the tallest of the Trio with Worry in his Voice about this.

The shortest looked at him, his Hair being obstructed by a Hood like the other two, and retorted: "Why didn't we stop her right on the Spot instead of just interferring and letting her lose her Memory's? She still has these strange XYZ Monster in her Deck!" He was very brash and lacked Respect if his Tone was any Indication.

The third one snarled and aid then: "How did she do this anyway? From what we know she is from a different Line, and how can these Spirits protect her and why would they?" He seemed short tempered and similiary rude then the youngest of them.

The old Man looked to them and answered then: "Do you think I would have let it happen if I had the Answer Primo? Anyway, we can't undo her arrival anymore, the Power of her Numbers is preventing us. But one good Thing it seems to have, after all: The Numbers seem to have invaded that World, and she can controll their Power. This gives as freedom to work a bit more while she can deal with these Cards that shouldn't be here." He seemed to be the most reasonable and, by extent, most intelligent of the Trio. "For now we will let her do as she wants, she lacks the Memory's to change what is to happen here anyway." He explained and the other two begrudgingly let it go, they could do nothing anyway.

To be continued...

~ YGO!XYZFS ~

So People, my first Yu-Gi-Oh! F.F. and yes, a 5D's and Zexal Crossover.

For those that think Infinity Dragon or other Original Cards are too powerfull: Infinity Dragon needs three Level 5 XYZ Material of Type Dragon, she has only three of them in her Deck. Most Cards in her Deck are regular Cards aside some Support Cards and other Original Cards and yes: I go by the classic Kuriboh Offspring as Duell Spirit Theory for at least a Charakter.

Kuriben, who was mentioned here, is the second hardest to summon at Rank 1 and has in Exchange a very strong Effekt, at least if you use it right. In the comming Chapter he will most likely do a Entrance and yes: Yliaster has something to do with all this and those who know who they are and in Combination to the Cards can make a good Guess of the Situation. For those who don't understand a Clue: Quantum Theory.

The Publishing can take a while by the Way because I prefer to write long Chapters instead of short ones.


End file.
